One punch man
All confirmed and un-confirmed deaths on One Punch Man series. Everyone on the side of heroes (not including civilians) will be listed in italics. Season 1 The Strongest Man * Many People in A-City (33 Buildings) - Killed when Vaccine Man emerged. * 9 People in A-City Building - Killed when Vaccine Man emerged. * Numerous People in A-City - Killed by Vaccine Man's energy balls. * Vaccine Man '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. * 5 People - Killed off-screen by Crablante. * '''Crablante '- Eyestalk ripped off by Saitaman with necktie. * Numerous People - Killed by Marugori's 7 stomps. * Most of D-City Population - Killed by Marugori with only swing of an arm. * Unnamed Hobo - A hobo was seen in city before Marugori destroyed it. * People in Building - When Marugori walked through the city, building collapsed, with probably people inside. * 4 Running Civilians - Possibly cushed by rubble when a building collapsed.on them. * Numerous People - Killed by Marugori's 8 stomps. * 'Fukegao '- Smashed by Marugori's hand. Marugori thought that he was killing Saitama. * Most of B-City Population - Killed when Marugori tried to kill Saitama with numerous punches. * 'Marugori/Beefcake '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. * Remaining People in B-City - Died when Marugori's body fell on B-City. * 'Super Custom YO649Z Mk.II '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. * 70% of human population - Exterminated by Subterranean People (in a Saitama's dream). * '38 and a Thousdand Subterranean People '- Killed by Saitama's in his dream. * 'Subterranean King '- Head stomped by Saitama. * 10 Cows - Blood sucked out by mosquitoes off-screen. The Lone Cyborg * 12 Cows - Blood sucked out by mosquitoes off-screen. * Crow - Blood sucked out by mosquitoes off-screen. * Unnamed Looter - Blood sucked out by mosquitoes. * Swarm of Mosquitoes - Burned by Genos with heat blast. * Another Swarm of Mosquitoes - Burned by Genos with heat blast (they were defending Mosquito Girl). * Numerous Forest Animals - Blood sucked out by mosquitoes, which was later eaten by Mosquito Girl. * 3 Deer - Blood sucked out by mosquitoes, which was later eaten by Mosquito Girl. * Gigantic Mosquito Swarm (including that mosquito which Saitama tried to kill) - Killed by massive explosion caused by Genos. * 'Mosquito Girl '- Killed by Saitama's one slap. * 'Kamakyuri '- Head punched off by Saitama. * 'Slugerous '- Sliced to pieces by Beast King. * 'Frog Man '- Sliced to pieces by Beast King. * 'Beast King '- Killed by series of punches from Saitama. * 'Ground Dragon '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. The Obsessive Scientist * 'Unnamed House of Evolution's Mutant '- Killed off-screen by Genos and Saitama. * 5 Unfinished Mutants - Killed when Genos blew up House of Evolution. * '''At least 84 Dr. Genus's Clones '- Killed when Genos blew up House of Evolution. * '''Remaining Dr. Genus's Clones '- Killed off-screen by Carnage Kabuto. * 'Carnage Kabuto '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. The Modern Ninja * Several People - Died when Paradisers destroyed a building (they thought it was Zeniru's apartament). * 9 Police Officers - killed by Paradisers. * Person in Car - Killed when Paradisers punched the car, setting it on fire. * '42 Paradisers '- Killed by Speed-o'-Sound Sonic with his katana. * 'Octopus Claw Man, 170 000-Year Magicicada Nymph, Personification Of A Light Pull Cord '- They are seen in flashback along with other monsters killed by Saitama. The Ultimate Master * 'Snake-type Monster '- Sneck's suit was made from an monster. The Terrfying City * 'At least 84 Q-City's Mysterious Beings '- It was mentioned that Watchdog Man killed many of them. The Ultimate Disciple Nobody dies in this episode. The King of Deep Sea * 'Seafolk Messenger '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. * Several People - Possibly killed when Seafolsk were rampaging through the city. * Man - Possibly died when Stinger cut off one of Seafolk's arm, causing man to fall from a great height. * 'Yellow Octopus Seafolk '- Killed off-screen by Stinger. * 'Pink Humanoid Seafolk '- Killed off-screen by Stinger. * 'Brown Squid Seafolk '- Killed off-screen by Stinger. * 'Blue Piranha Seafolk '- Killed off-screen by Stinger. * 'Turtle Seafolk '- Killed off-screen by Stinger. * 'Brown Seafolk '- Killed off-screen by Stinger. (only hand brieflu shown) * 'Shark Seafolk '- Pierced by Stinger. * 'Lobster Seafolk '- Pierced by Stinger. * 'Green Squid Seafolk '- Pierced by Stinger. * 'Humanoid Seafolk '- Pierced by Stinger. The Unyielding Justice * 'Deep Sea King's Moray '- Choped off by Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. * 'Deep Sea King '- Killed by Saitama's one punch after other heroes failed to stop him. The Unparalleled Peril * 'Ancient King '- Killed by Tatsumaki with meteor. * Madame Shibabawa -'' Choked to death. * '''Eagle '-Slain by Melzargard. * 'Hawk '- Slain by Melzargard. * 'Falcon '- Slain by Melzargard. * 'Kite '- Slain by Melzargard. * 'Sky King '- Sliced in half by Melzargard. * Many A-City People - Died when A-City was bombarded by Boros's Ship. * Remaining People in A-City - After Boros' Ship bombardment more people possibly died of rubble and other Dark Matter Thieves. (there was said that more aliens than only Melzargard came out of Boros' Ship (which were possilby the ones seen captured in last episode) * '10 Dark Matter Thieves '- Killed by Saitama inside Boros's Ship. * 'Groribas '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. The Dominator of the Whole Universe * 'Half of Dark Matter Thieves '- Half of their crew was exterminated by Saitama. (mentioned) * '''6 Dark Matter Thieves '- Collapsed to the ground by Geryuganshoop's attack. * '''Geryuganshoop '- Saitama threw a single pebble at his head splitting it in the half. The Strongest Hero * '''Melzargard - Killed by Atomic Samurai,Bang,Metal Bat and Puri-Puri Prisoner by destroying his marbles. * 5 Dark Matter Thieves '''- Disintegrated by Boros' attack. * '''Lord Boros '''- Killed by Saitama's Serious Punch. * '''Remaining Dark Matter Thieves (At least 16) '- Killed when Boros' ship crashed into the ground. * '''Remaining 11 Dark Matter Thieves '- Killed by Sweet Mask with swing of arm. * Most of Y-City Population - Killed by Pluton's single punch. * 'Pluton '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. '''Season 2 The Return of the Hero * Unnamed Big Monster '- Killed off-screen by Saitama. (only hand was briefly seen in flashback) * '''Giant Crow '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. * 'G4 the God Machine '- Destroyed by Genos. The Human Monster * 'Unnamed Fast Criminal with Knife '- Smashed into the ground by Heavy Tank Loincloth. Debatable * Several Scientists - Possibly killed by Suppon after he escaped from them. * 2 Civilians - Beaten to death off-screen by Suppon. * 'Suppon '- Head splashed against road by Sweet Mask. The Hunt Begins No deaths in this episode. The Metal Bat * 'Venus Mantrap '- Head smashed off-screen by Metal Bat. * 'Junior Centipede '- Severed in half by Metal Bat and bled out off-screen. * 'Rafflesidon '- Smashed by Metal Bat. * 'Senior Centipede '- Whacked by Metal Bat and explode to small pieces. * Bunch of People in S-City - Killed when Elder Centipede attacked Metal Bat, destroying a chunk of the city. The Martial Arts Tournament * Many People in S-City - Killed when Elder Centipede destroyed most of the city. * Thousdands of People in Many Cities - Killed during Monster Association raid. * 'Numerous Monster Association Members '- Killed by heroes during their raid. * 'Fist Fight Djinn '- Killed by series of attacks from Bang. * People in Bulding in I-City - Killed when Hundred-Eyes Octopus ate the building. * 29 Human Beings - Eyesight's crown and belt was made of 29 human skulls. * Several People in Y-City - Killed off-screen by Eyesight. * 37 Civilians - Blood sucked out off-screen by Pureblood. The Monsters Uprising * 'Unseen Monster Association Member '- Disintegrated by Genos' heat blast. * 'Unknown Monster Association Member '- Killed off-screen by Genos. * 'Red Monster (Monster Association) '- Stomped by Genos. * 'Green Humanoid (Monster Association) '- Killed off-screen by Genos. * Several People - Faces peeled off off-screen by Face Ripper. * 'Face Ripper '- Killed by Genos with High Voltage Fist. * 'Purple Monster Association Member '- Ripped apart by Tatsumaki. * 8 People near Watchdog Man - Stomped on by Giant Monster. * 'Fighting Bull-Frog '- Killed off-screen by Sneck. * Metal Knight's Unit ''- Destroyed by Gouketsu off-screen. The S-Class Heroes * ''Underdog Man No.22 ''- Self-destruct in order to kill Eyesight. * '''Green Monster (Monster Association) '- Decapitated by Drive Knight. * 'Blue Humanoid (Monster Association) '- Decapitated by Drive Knight. * 'Skull-headed Monster (Monster Association) '- Decapitated by Drive Knight. * 'Short Blue Humanoid (Monster Association) '- Killed off-screen by Drive Knight. * 'Long-headed Sea Monster (Monster Association) '- Decapitated by Sweet Mask. * 'Sea Monster (Monster Association) '- Killed by Sweet Mask. * 'Short Sea Monster (Monster Association) '- HEad destroyed by Sweet Mask. * 'Eyesight's Snake-Hair '- Eaten by Pig God. * 'Eyesight '- Eaten alive by Pig God. * Many People in I-City - Killed when Hundred-Eyes Octopus grew in size. * 'Hundred-Eyes Octopus '- Squashed by Tatsumaki. * Monster Cell - Eaten off-screen by Haragiri. * 'Haragiri '- Disintegrated by Atomic Samurai's slashes. * 3 Haragiri's Monster Cells - Destroyed off-screen. * 'Wolf-like Monster (Monster Association) '- Killed by Tank Top Master after attacking hospital. * 'Blue Insect Monster (Monster Association) '- Killed off-screen by Tank Top Master or Mumen Rider. Resistance of the Strong * Monster Cell - Eaten by Gouketsu. * 3 Monster Cells - Eaten off-screen by The Three Crows. * Monster Cell - Eaten by Rosie. * Dave ''- Beaten up and thrown against wall by Rosie. Debatable * '''Rosie (Monster Cell) '- Neck snapped by Choze. * Monster Cell - Eaten by Choze. * Jakumen ''- Punched hard by Choze. Debatable * Monster Cell - Eaten by Benpatsu. * Monster Cell - Eaten by Hamukichi. * Monster Cell - Eaten by Volten. * '''Hamukichi (Monster Cell) '- Elbow to the face by Suiryu. * 'Benpatsu (Monster Cell) '- Kicked and smashed into Volten by Suiryu. * 'Volten (Monster Cell) '- Benpatsu smashed into him by Suiryu. * 'Choze (Monster Cell) '- Killed by Suiryu's Void Phoenix Ascension Fist. * '10 Monster Association Members '- Killed off-screen by Watchdog Man. * 5 Monster Cells - Eaten by Bakuzan. * 'The Three Crows (Monster Cells) '- Killed by Sneck, Lightning Max and Suiryu. * 'Gyoffrey '- Tank Top Master rammed at him, tackling him out of hospital. * Several Smelly Lid Prison Guards - Killed off-screen by Nyan and monster turned prisoners. * At least 6 Monster Cells - Eaten by Smelly Lid Prisoners off-screen. The Strongest Troubles * 'Bakuzan (Monster Cell) '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. * 'Gouketsu (Monster Cell) '- Decapitated by Saitama's one punch. * 'Free Hugger '- Hugged to death by Puri-Puri Prisoner. * 'Monster with Sword (Monster Association) '- Killed off-screen by heroes. * Monster Cell - Eaten off-screen by Gale Wind. * Monster Cell - Eaten off-screen by Hellfire Falme. * 'Marshall Gorilla '- Punched in the face by Armored Gorilla. * Monster Cell - Cooked and eaten by Sonic. Justice Under Siege * ''Hero Association Staff Member ''- Shot in the head by Destrochloridium with handgun. * '''Gyoro Gyoro's Eye - Self-destruct. * Hero Association Staff Member '(under Destrochloridium's control) '- Thrown against wall by Superalloy Darkshine. * Destrochloridium '- Crushed by Superalloy Darkshine. * '''Awakened Cockroach '- Eaten by King Orochi. * '14 Mosnters '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. * '9 Monsters '- Killled of-screen by Saitama. (only legs were shown) * 'Crowd of 16 Monsters '- Killed off-screen by Saitama's one punch. * 'Blue Dinosaur Monster '- Decapitated off-screen by Saitama's one punch. * 'Yellow Monster '- Splashed against roof off-screen. by Saitama. * 'Bug-like Monster '- Splashed against roof off-screen by Saitama. The Varieties of Prige * 'Demonic Fan '- Destroyed by Saitama's one punch. * '5 Monster Association Members '- Ripped apart by Genos. * 'Flower Monster (Monster Association) '- Head sliced in half by Genos. * '2 More Monster Association Members '- Ripped apart off-screen by Genos. * 'Big Green Monster (Monster Association) '- Sliced apart by Bomb's Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. The Wiping of the Disciple * '5 Monster Association Members '- Killed off-screen by Bomb. * 'Elder Centipede '- Disintegrated by Saitama's Serious Punch. '''OVAs Road To Hero * Blue Lizard Humanoid Monster '- Killed off-screen by Saitama. * '''Big Lobster Monster '- Killed off-screen by Saitama. (monster was only briefly seen) A Shadow That Snuck Up Too Close * 2 Pedestrians - Dehydrated by Men's Esthetician Man. * 'Men's Esthetician Man '-Killed off-screen by Saitama's one punch. The Pupil Who Is An Extremly Poor Talker * '5 Don Pacino's Gangsters '- Burned by Genos with heat blast. The Ninja Who Is Too Complicated * 'Giant Snake '- Sliced to pieces by Speed-o'-Sound Sonic with his katana. * Wolf - Killed off-screen by Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. (animal was only briefly seen) * 'Giant Bear '- Killed by Saitama's one punch off-screen. Bang, Who Is Too Overbearing * 'Lettuce Monster '- Killed off-screen by Saitama and Genos. The Sisters Who Have Too Many Happening * 'Acid Spit Shrimp Seafolk '- Killed by Fubuki's tornado. * Many Crabs - Blown up by Serial Bomber's bomb as they were inside the train when it explode. The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible No Deaths. Saitama and the Mediocre Ability Users Going Fishing with Middle-aged Men Genos and Memory Losvvvvv '''Manga Only Deaths Chapter's Covers * Unnamed Four Eyed Monster '- Killed off-screen by Saitama. * '''Unnamed Titanic Monster '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. * '''Unnamed Giant Reptile Monster '- Killed by Saitama off-screen. * '''Unnamed Mushroom Monster '- Killed by Saitama and Genos. * 'Bunny Being '- Possibly killed by Saitama and Genos. * 'Potato Being '- Possibly slain by heroes. 200 Yen * 'Piggy Bancon '- Gunned down by police off-screen. * 'Snowman '- Killed by Saitama's one punch off-screen. * 'Giant Snowman '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. Brushing Up * 'Unnamed Horned Monster '- Thrown out by Saitama. * 'Himaaku '- Killed off-screen by Saitama. * '9 Unknown Mysterious Beings '- Saitama states that he killed 10 mysterios beings since he became a hero (he was including Himaaku). Summer * '170 000-Year Magicicada Adult '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. Prison * Rare Blue Tiger - It was mentioned that Demolition John snapped neck of one. What Can't Be Bought * Security Guard - Killed by Bull-Bull. * 'Delorean '- Killed off-screen by Saitama's one punch. Salmon * 'Three Eyed Ghost '- Killed by Saitama. Pork Cutlet Bowl * Chief Kuma's Subordinate - Killed by Surprise-Attack Plum. * 'Surprise-Attack Plum '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. Lost Cat * 'Grizzly Nyah' Child '- Killed by Lightning Genji. * Mouse - Eaten by Torako. * 'Grizzy Nyah '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. Seven-Eleven * '5 Cherry Blossom Monsters '- Killed by heroes. Struggle of The Blizzard Group * 'Unnamed Mysterious Being '- Killed by Saitama. Taste * 'Game-Berus '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. Tatsumaki's Day Off * 'Gigakigan '- Defeated by Tatsumaki. * '3 Z-City Mysterious Beings '- Killed by Saitama. * 'Hotdog '- Killed by Tatsumaki's tornado. Sense * King of the Lake (Fish) - Eaten by Lord Great White. * 'Lord Great White '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. Numbers * 'Jumping Spider '- Killed by Genos and Saitama. * 'Spider that Walked into Jumping Spider's Ear Before he Became Monster '- Died when his host died. * '''At least 30 'Jumping Spider's Babies '- Killed by Fubuki. Squadron * 'Scaledon '- Back pierced from inside by Saitama. Weapon * 'Enamel '- Head smashed by Metal Bat off-screen. Disaster Level * 'Unnamed Mysterious Being '- Killed by Saitama. * 'Black Roast '- Killed by Air. * 'Macho Daikon '- Killed by Surly Brothers. * 'Withered Sprout '- Killed by Saitma's one punch. * 'Pile of Monsters '- Killed off-screen by Genos. Reality Punch * 'Tempest Brother (Monster) '- Killed by Saitama's one punch. Category:TV Category:Comics Category:Anime Category:Animation